Automatic noise control (ANC) technologies have found their way into products, e.g., in the automotive industry. The technologies currently used in the automotive industry can be essentially split into two categories—narrow-band feed-forward control systems for combating engine noise, known as engine order control (EOC) systems, and broadband feed-forward control systems for reducing road noise, known as road noise control (RNC) systems. However, both types of systems may struggle with robustness issues so that there is a general need to improve the robustness of ANC systems particularly for automotive applications.